A geo-fence is a virtual perimeter (e.g., on a geographic area) that can be any shape, such as a rectangle defined by four points, a circle defined by a center and a radius, or a complex polygon. A geo-fence can be defined by a network operator, service provider, enterprise or customer/subscriber. For example, service providers may define geo-fences corresponding to subscriber locations, while subscribers may define their own geo-fences based on customized preferences.
In a telecommunications network, a mobile communication device can respond to entering or leaving an area bound by a geo-fence. The mobile communication device may respond with a notification, by executing an application, or by interacting with hardware associated with a geo-fence. For example, geo-fences can be used to notify parents of children leaving designated areas, shut down a vehicle before entering a restricted area, and notify authorities when a person or object of interest enters or exits a sensitive location.